


Dominated

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Interspecies, Light Bondage, Other, dubcon, not super graphic but there's mentions of blood and stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bec Noir gets a little rough with Dirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominated

You could still fight him off. You’re tired and bruised and a little bloody, but his guard is down. There’s nothing stopping you from kneeing him in the chest and picking up your sword again, or perhaps just tripping him and running.

Except for his hips grinding into yours.

Well, that’s certainly an interesting tactic. You’re almost ashamed to say it’s working, though you’re determined not to show it. Your arms are pinned above your head and you have barely any control and you’re not used to this at all. But have you not always wanted to be dominated, at least once?

You just never imagined it with…well, this thing. His disgusting breath is the only thing you can smell, and his intimidating growl is the only thing you can hear. Still you keep a straight face and stare him down.

He continues to dry hump you, never giving you a break. The pressure hurts, but the friction is delicious. The hands holding your wrists against the wall tighten. You have to close your eyes to concentrate on not making a sound. You’re absolutely sick, getting turned on so quickly, and by _this_.

He starts to speed up a little, gets a little rougher. By now you’re half hard and your pants are feeling very tight and it almost hurts. Your breath comes more quickly too.

You manage to tilt your head down and glare at him over your shades. You don’t know why you don’t just force him off of you. (You know exactly why, you just don’t want to admit it to yourself.) Surprisingly, he falters under your gaze. He starts to pull away, and you lose that beautiful friction.

You fail to choke back a whine.

It’s hard to tell for sure, but you think the look he’s giving you now is a leer. He pulls your wrists together and holds them with one hand as he reaches for your belt buckle. He looks down so he can see what he’s doing, struggling a bit as he tries to take it off with one hand.

He finally gets the buckle undone and yanks it out. You hear it cut through the air harshly. You should really not find that hot.

He ties your wrists together easily. Tightly. You’re going to have a lot of trouble getting yourself out of this now. (You’re starting to really doubt that you’ll try to get out of this.)

You don’t let your hands fall when he drops them, continuing to glare at him. All it does is piss him off. He grabs your fly with both hands and pulls in opposite directions. The button snaps off. It’s a wonder the zipper doesn’t do the same.

“Dude!” It sounds lame once it’s out of your mouth, but you don’t care. This guy just ruined a perfectly good pair of pants. The hell you’re going to sit there and take that.

Your anger eggs him on. He yanks down your jeans and your boxers with them. Your dick is still half hard and getting harder. You thought you were quickly approaching the point of no return, but now as you watch his face when he sees you, you realize you’ve missed it.

He’s going to fuck you now, there’s no doubt about it. Your cock throbs in anticipation.

He grinds into you again. He growls, and you groan. You don’t bother trying to hide how much you’re enjoying this anymore. You’re so fucking sick. You don’t care that your ass is getting scratched against the rough wall. You don’t care that you’re losing circulation in your hands. You don’t even care that he’s part dog part bird parts other things not human.

It’s when you start to move back against him that he finally stops. He grabs you and twists you around so forcefully that you lose your balance. Without your hands free to prop yourself up against the wall, you hit the ground hard on your knees.

The implication is crystal clear; he’s the one in charge. You sit there and take it.

_Like the bitch you are._

You stay completely still as you wait for his next move. He’ll either pull you up or bend you over. He seems to be pondering over his options. You ache to touch yourself, to get some kind of relief, but you know what the consequences will be if you do.

You’re not sure if you want to be good and wait, or be bad and get punished.

He decides before you do, and you miss your chance. He shoves you forward roughly enough to make you lose your balance again. You manage to land on your elbows instead of your face.

You feel him sooner than you thought you would. He doesn’t enter you immediately, just teases. His nails (claws?) dig into your hips. The slight pain makes you gasp. You bite on your knuckles to suppress a moan from the teasing.

When he pushes into you, you let it out. He’s gracious enough to spare two whole seconds for you to adjust, but it’s not enough. With no lube and no prep, it burns.

It’s still fucking hot.

The pleasure is barely enough to eclipse the pain. You’re pretty sure he’s drawing blood on your hips but you don’t care. Your knees begin to hurt, and your elbows keep scraping on the ground, and you realize your entire body will be wrecked once he’s through with you.

He’s through with you long before you’re through with him. He makes a mess of you when he comes; some inside you, some on your back. You’re sure he gets some on your shirt and a little in your hair.

As you half expected he doesn’t do you the favor of finishing you off. He doesn’t even untie your hands for you. He literally just leaves you lying on the cold hard ground, covered in his come.

You roll over on your side. It takes you about ten minutes to untie the belt, but only about five to get yourself off.


End file.
